Nadie como tú
by dark69angel
Summary: UA. Ellos eran amigos de la infancia, pero nada es para siempre, y menos si alguien lo provoca, pero siempre hay esperanza,¿no?... ¿como es esto?¿ahora ella tiene a alguien más?capítulo 5 Up!
1. El comienzo

Holaap!! en fin.. este es el primer fic que publico.. y en fin.. trataré de esforzarme al máximo! Pero si no tengo ningún review pues a lo mejor me pienso eso de seguir xD así que ya saben.. jaja

Bueno como ya sabéis los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi que es mi ídolo

Espero que disfruten leyéndolo -

- blablabla – dialogo

_blablabla – pensamiento_

blablabla – narración

(blablabla)- notas de la autora

Una chica de cabellos azabache y ojos marrones se estaba despertando en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la cuidad. Su nombre era Kagome Higurasi.

-ah.. tengo sueño.. cinco minutos más por favor...ahs.. será mejor que me levante o llegaré tarde a clase...-dice ella mientras se levanta y se viste lentamente mirándose al espejo.-ains.. estoy tan fea como siempre..

Pero la verdad es que esta chica no era fea en absoluto, a sus 16 años, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente formado y su cara era sumamente hermosa.. quizás demasiado para lo que algunas pudieran soportar ver en otras que no sean ellas mismas.

-Lo mejor será que me de prisa.-dice mientras va a la cocina a tomarse su rutinario café matutino.-Bueno.. me voy.. aa tengo que coger mi mp3( como no xD)-y diciendo esto lo cogió de la mesa de la cocina, cogió las llaves y salio por la puerta mientras se disponía a escuchar una canción de camila que se llama "yo sin tu amor".

_Mm y ahora tengo que ir a clase.. supongo que me espera lo mismo de todos los días..¿alguien me podría decir porque sigo yendo? Ah si.. por él.. si no fuera porque Inu va, yo ya habría dejado de ir hace mucho tiempo.. a quien le importan los estudios.._

Y de un momento a otro Kagome ya estaba en la puerta del instituto, y tragando saliva, se dispuso a entrar en su clase. Una vez dentro se limitó a sentarse en su sitio.

-Heys..-dice una voz a las espaldas de Kagome.

-Ash.. buenos días Inu...

-Tengo sueño.. que lo sepas..

-Jaja me parece bien..

-Hola mi adorado Inu..-dice una voz aguda a la espalda del peliblanco

-¿Que demon..?-Dice Inuyasha mientras se gira-Miroku!!se puede saber que haces?me asustaste.

-Oh pues no se porque.. con lo dulce que soy.. ah hola Kag.. me alegro de verte.. cada día estás mas guapa..

-Jaja gracias Miroku.. eres muy amable

-Callate, ¿no te llega con piropearme a mi? O quieres que me cele porque mi novia piropea a más personas aparte de a mi...

-Oh lo siento cariño, no sabia que fueras tan celoso – Le dice Miroku a Inuyasha siguiéndole el juego. - Tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti.

-Si si eso es lo que dicen todos.. pero luego me engañarás con otra.

-Amm.. ¿podéis parar? Me estáis poniendo nerviosa.-Dice Kagome riéndose.

-Mm.. vale..- Dice Miroku- Ahs mirad.. ahí llega mi Sanguito.. ¡¡hola mi vida!!

-Hola a todos-dice ella con su alegría natural.

_Tiene gracia el hecho de que en el instituto se nos conozca como los cuatro fantásticos.¿Ah? Creo que acaba de sonar el timbre del inicio de las clases._

Y diciendo esto, todos en clase se sentaron, a los cinco minutos, entró el profesor por la puerta.

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy vamos a tener a una nueva compañera en clase, se llama Kikio Matsuda (lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza xD)-Dice el profesor mientras una muchacha de cabellos negros entra por la puerta.-Espero que la tratéis con mucho cariño, y que se pueda convertir en vuestra amiga.

Fin del primer capitulo

Weno me quedo un poco corto pero es la introducción.. espero que me dejéis algún review pliis


	2. Conociendo a un hermano

Holaaap!!

aquí iop con el segundo capítulo! Que es mas largo jaja soy partidaria de mas y mejor xD

Bueno ya sabéis que los personajes no me pertenecen..ojalá... tendría a Inu todo el día a mi ladooo

--

-blablabla - dialogo de los personajes.

Blablabla - narración

(blablabla)- notas mías..

_Blablabla – _pensamientos

--

-Hola- dijo Kikio secamente.

-Estoy seguro de que te integrarás rápidamente - dijo animadamente el profesor - siéntate al lado de Kagura, es esa chica del fondo de la clase

Kikio camina lentamente, sin mirar a nadie de la clase y se sienta tranquilamente.

-Hola, soy Kagura, encantada de conocerte.

-Hola soy Kanna, un placer - dice la chica que se sentaba delante de Kagura, dándose la vuelta.

-Hola - dice ella secamente mientras repara en un muchacho de pelo blanco – Eh, ¿quien es ese?-dice señalándole.

-Ah, ese es Inuyasha Taisho, no te lo recomiendo, es muy guapo, pero anda con una chica que se llama Kagome, y con dos frikis – Dice Kanna.

-Amm, lo quiero para mí.-dice Kikio seria.

-Pues se rumore que él y Kagome son novios – Dice Kagura – y no creo que nadie les pueda separar, siempre están juntos.

-Me da igual, será mio.

-Hey vosotros dos – dice el profesor - ¿os importaría dejaros de tanta risita y tanta charla?¿O preferís salir al pasillo a hablar?

-No no, ya nos callamos – Dice Kagome – ¿verdad, Inu?

-¿Eh?¿Porque deb...?¡Ay!Digo.. si, si, ya nos callamos.

-Bien, a la próxima ya sabéis.-dice el viejo.

-¿Se puede saber porqué me has pisado? - Dice Inuyasha susurrando

-Porque si no, ya nos habrían echado de clase. - Dice Kagome.

-Grr.. vale.

Mientras tanto, Kikio se limitaba a observar.

_mm.. el chico tiene carácter.. preparate Inuyasha, pronto, serás todo mio._

Pronto llegó la hora de la salida, y es cuando Kikio decidió hablar con el chico.

-Hola, me llamo Kikio - le dice ella mientras él recoge para irse.

-Ah si, ya lo sabíamos, yo soy Kagome, y él es Inuyasha – Dice Kagome alegremente.

-No te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a Inu, dime, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?tengo moto.

Mientras Kikio decía seto, Kagome estaba alucinando, pero pensó que Inuyasha diría que no.. cosa distinta de la realidad.

-Mm de acuerdo, no creo que me mate el variar el transporte-dijo el chico mientras que se levantaba. - ¿Nos vamos?

-Si. Claro.

-Adiós Kagome, te llamo luego.

-Claro, nos vemos Inuyasha.

_No me gusta nada esta chica, me da muy mala espina..._

Kagome cogió sus cosas, y salio por la puerta camino de su casa, a la salida del instituto, vio al hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, apoyado en su coche, pensó que él no había visto a Inuyasha irse, así que decidió ir a hablar con el.

-Hola Sesshomaru, - dijo ella tímidamente – no se si ya lo sabes pero soy amiga de tu hermano, emm.. si le estás esperando, él... ya se fue, se ofreció una chica a llevarlo a su casa, y el aceptó. - dijo ella bajando la voz al decir esto ultimo.

-Ah.. está bien,adiós – Dijo el secamente pero al ver la cara de tristeza de Kagome, por primera vez en su vida, sintió pena - em.. ¿quieres que te lleve?

-¿Enserio?No quiero ser molestia, gracias... -dijo ella.

-No me importa, sube, que te llevo.

-Yo... gracias. - Dice ella mientras que ambos se suben al coche.

-¿Donde vives?

-En el barrio Norte, en la calle Ova (mejor no preguntar de donde saqué el nombre de la calle.. con decir que en biología estoy estudiando la reproducción femenina, llega xD)

-Mm, está bien,¿están tus padres en casa?-Dice él. - _mm.. ¿porqué hablo con ella?_

-Mis padres... no, vivo sola...-Dice ella – _mm ¿porqué habla conmigo?Inu me dijo que Sesshomaru nunca hablaba con nadie, pero a decir verdad, es muy guapo._

-¿Qué miras? - dice él extrañado al ver que ella le observaba – Bah que mas da,¿sabes? Tenía pensado invitar al idiota de mi hermano a comer, pero ya que él no está, te invito a ti, ¿que te parece?

-¿Eh? Genial,¿a donde vamos?

-A un restaurante que me gusta mucho, en la zona sur.

-Ahh, que bien.

-Bueno, ya llegamos – dice el a los cinco minutos.

-Wow el sitio es impresionante.

Ante ellos estaba uno de los restaurantes mas caros y lujosos de la cuidad, llamado Ichiraku(demasiado Naruto daña el cerebro xDD)

-Entremos – dice Sesshomaru.

-Ah, si.

Al entrar el sitio era mucho mas impactante que por fuera, decorado en un estilo que asemejaba a ser del siglo XVIII y muy elegante. Mientras Kagome lo observaba todo maravillada, un señor feo y de bigote se acercaba a Sesshomaru.

-Buenos días, señor Taisho – dijo el señor - ¿desean una mesa para dos?

-Si – dijo Sessho fríamente

-Por aquí por favor – dijo el feo.

El camarero les guió hasta una hermosa mesa al lado de un gran ventanal, desde el que se veía toda la ciudad.

-Wow, qué vistas – dijo ella asombrada.

-Si, es la suerte de que el edificio esté construido en una colina – Dijo Sesshomaru.

Durante la comida se produjo un silencio, podría haber resultado incomodo, pero a ellos les resultó reconfortante.

-Gracias por traerme Sesshomaru – dijo ella al acabar el postre – nunca había estado aquí.

-De nada. - Dijo el con lo que parecía..¿una sonrisa?

-¿Quieres que pague lo mío?

-¿Qué?No, te he invitado, pago yo.

-Gracias, otra vez.

-Hmp. - Se limitó a contestar él.

Después de pagar, salieron y se subieron otra vez al coche del Taisho.

-¿Quieres ir ya a tu casa?

-Pues la verdad es que no, pero da igual.

-Mm ¿te parece bien si vamos a dar un paseo?

-Me encantaría, y dime... ¿qué tipo de música te gusta?

-El heavy.

-¿Ah, si?Pues no te pega.

-Y según tu.. ¿qué tipo de música me pega?

-Pues no se... música clásica o algo así...

-No por favor... ¿porqué me insultas?

-Jaja a mi no me engañas!se que de vez en cuando lo escuchas.

-Ains... me has pillado... ahora tendré que matarte.

-Jaja lo sabía...

-¿A ti que tipo de música te gusta?

-Pues de todo un poco... heavy, rap, pop, rock...

-Pues vaya rara...

-¿Rara?No soy una rara solo porque me gusten muchos tipos de música.

-Lo eres, pero no lo quieres aceptar.

-Te voy a decir una frase que me dijo un día un amigo(esta es tuya Ash Ketchum jaja),si una persona considerada normal aquí, fuera a África, también sería considerada rara, así que eso es muy relativo.

-Hmp... supongo que tu amigo tiene razón.

-Claro que sí, si no, no lo querría tanto.

-Bueno, ya llegamos.

Se encontraban en un bosque de árboles de cerezo, los cuales se encontraban en flor, y entre ellos había un bonito riachuelo.

-Oh, es muy hermoso. - Dice Kagome.

-Si, aquí vengo a pensar y a relajarme de vez en cuando.

-Entiendo.

-¿Caminamos?

-Vale.

Y los dos conocidos se fueron a dar un paseo por el hermoso paisaje, hasta que llegaron a un claro y se tumbaron en el suelo.

-¿Jugamos a adivinar formas de nubes?- dice la morena.

-Ash, vale.

-Ahahaha!! mira, es un conejo.

-No, no, es una rata muerta.

-Que no!! es un conejo.

-Es un conejo amorfo que parece una rata.

-Jaja eso ya me parece mejor, oye, ¿que hora es?

-Las seis y cuarto, cero que debería llevarte a tu casa.

-Emm si, gracias por todo.

-Hmp.

En el camino ninguno cruzó palabra, no hacía falta.

_Mm, Sesshomaru no es tan frío como parece, es muy simpático y maduro,todo lo que no es su hermano... _

_Mm..¿porqué cuando estoy con ella no me siento bien siendo frío?¿Acaso ella me está haciendo cambiar?Esto es raro, pero ahora entiendo que mi hermano sea su amigo, aunque creo que él le hizo daño, en ese caso, es idiota._

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado – Dice el joven.

-Eh, si... nos vemos. - Dice ella saliendo por la puerta del coche.

-Si, nos vemos.

Al entrar en casa, Kagome mira al contestador, y ve que no tiene ninguna llamada perdida de Inuyasha.

_Que raro, dijo que me iba a llamar._

Al entrar en su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta su equipo de música.

_Mm,¿qué música pongo?creo que Evanescence.. - piensa_ mientras empieza a sonar la canción de Bring me to life.(Ains.. que recuerdos con esa canción.. xD)_ – Amm, mejor está canción no, es la de Inuyasha y miá... siguiente..!_

Al pasar la canción empieza a sonar la de Call me when you're sober y ahí decide tumbarse en la cama a pensar.

_Mm,Sesshomaru fue muy dulce esta tarde, me encantaría volver a verle, creo que podríamos llegar a ser amigos. Solo espero no enamorarme de el, como hice de Inuyasha, no quiero sufrir otra vez._

_--_

Wii fin del capitulo!

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews.. me dieron ánimos a seguir

así que ya sabéis.. quiero maaas jaja

en serio.. gracias a todos los que lo leyeron xDDDDD


	3. ¿Cita?

Hola otra vez gentuzilla!!

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Juca.. que si no me pega... y luego le coge el gusto y se vicia.. jaja

Bueno lo de siempre, Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de la gran Rumiko Takahasi.. a la que voy a secuestrar y pedirle de rescate que me ceda los derechos de Inuyasha, así tengo a Miroku todo el dia conmigo encadenado para que no se escape.

Gracias a todos por los reviews.. se agradecen muchoo!

-Blablabla – dialogo

Blablabla – narracion

_Blablabla – _pensamiento

(blablabla) – Notas de la autora.

Ale! Que os guste..!

PiiPiiPii

-Hmp..! maldito despertador – Dice una joven tirando el despertador al suelo. - Ah.. así mejor...(¿solo yo hablo sola a veces? xD)

A los cinco minutos Kagome ya estaba duchada y vestida.

-Ains... al final ayer no me llamó Inuyasha...¿Le habra pasado algo?Hmp... y pasando a otro tema.. ¡Me voy!Ahaha.. ¿Donde meti el mp3?Ahaha! Aquí estas pequeñin – dice ella y empieza a escuchar la cancion de Halo, de Bethany Joy Lenz (ahaha era mi cancion favorita) – Bueno ahora si, me voy, adios casa!-dice ella despidiendose de su casa vacia solo por rutina.

Al llegar a clase, ve que solo están Kikio, Kagura y Kanna, así que se limita a sentarse en su asiento habitual, esperando a Inuyasha.

Tras cinco minutos, ve que este aparece por la puerta.

-¡Eh!¡Inu!¡Hola! - Dice ella feliz. - Ayer no me llamaste, estaba preocupada.

-Ah.. -dice distraido y aún de pie. - estuve toda la tarde con Kikio, no tuve tiempo de llamarte. -Dice esto y se va atrás con Kikio.

_¿Eing?¿Porqué Inuyasha se va con ella?...-_De repente sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos pos un grito.

-¡Inu!¡Mi amor!me alegro de verte.. - dice Kikio y se abraza a él.

-¿Queee?-Grita sin darse cuenta Kagome.

-Oh...¿no se lo has contado todavía a tu amiga? - Dice Kiki (si, dije Kiki xD)

-Decirme, ¿el qué?

-Inuyasha y yo somos novios – dice ella, a la cual, todos los de la clase se quedan mirando sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?-Replica Kagome

-Lo que oyes, ¿O estás sorda?

-No , ya te he oido. -Dice ella mirando a Inuyasha, pero lo unico que hace este es bajar la mirada, confirmando las palabras de Kikio, con lo cual, a la morena se le desfigura momentaneamente la cara.

_Esto no puede estar pasando...¿Qué hago ahora? Ojalá estuviera aquí Sesshomaru, él me habria animado..¿Qué?¿Porqué pienso ahora en él?_

-Hola Kag!-Dice Sango sacandola otra vez de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Hola preciosas – Dice Miroku.

-Hola chicos.. no me pasa nada Sango... cambiando de tema...¿Tú sabias que Kikio está saliendo con Inuyasha?

-¿Qué?No es posible – Dice ella.

-Yo creo que si, San. - Dice Miroku – Miralos ahí abrazados...

-Ags... Kagome ¿estás bien?

-Si, si claro – Dice sonriente

-Miroku, hoy te sientas solo, ella me necesita, no creo que a ese idiota le importe que le robe el sitio.

Durante las primeras clases no pasó nada, solo aburridas clases y palabras de apoyo e insultos a Kikio de parte de Sango.

-Oye Sango, ya es la hora del recreo, vete con Miroku. Yo quiero estar sola.

-Vale Kag. Si me necesitas, llamame.

-¿Eh? Vale... Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos cariño – dice Sango.

-Cuidate – dice Miroku

Kagome cogió un libro que tenía guardado llamado "Romeo y Julieta" y se puso a das nua vuelta por el instituto pero cuando iba por el pasillo, se chocó con alguien.

-Ais!-Dijo ella cuando se le cayó el libro.

Pero el agacharse a recogerlo, ya no estaba, alguien lo habia cogido primero.

-Em, toma tu libro, perdona por chocarme contigo.

-Eh.. no pasa nada,gracias por el libro, nos vemos. - Dice ella empezando a caminar, cuando una mano la coge suavemente del brazo.

-Eh... espera...¿Como te llamas? - Dice el chico.

-Ahh, soy Kagome.

-Yo soy Kouga, un placer.

-Igualmente.

-Mmm tu cara me suena.. ah! Ya se! Eres la amiga de Inuyasha, a veces vas a buscarle a los entrenamientos de futbol... el y yo jugamos en el mismo equipo.

-Ah..

-¿Damos una vuelta juntos?Si no, a lo mejor viene algún idiota, tropieza contigo y tira tu libro al suelo.

.Oh!¿Como se podrá atrever algun idiota a hacer eso?

-Ash.. ya ves.. hay muchos de esos sueltos.

-Jaja vamos anda – Dice ella y empiezan a caminar.

-Mm..¿y como es que no estás con Inuyasha?

-Ahh.. él está con su novia Kikio

-Ams.. lo siento...

-¿Como?

-¿Eh? Yo pensaba que a ti él te gustaba.

-Eh? No no...

Y se tiraron todo el recreo hablando de temas triviales hasta que suena el timbre para anunciar la vuelta a las clases.

-Ah, tenemos qye volver a clase..-Dice Kagome.

-Mm espera, te acompaño

-Oh! Gracias Kouga, eres un sol.

-Bueno, ya llegamos – Dice Kouga apoyado en el marco de la puerta – Si quieres te espero a la salida y te llevo a casa, vivimos cerca.

-Mm si, gracias por todo Kouga, me has animado realmente.

-De nada, aquí para lo que quieras, guapa. - Dice él guiñandole el ojo y marchandose.

-Hey Kagome! - Dice Kagura - ¿ese era Kouga?

-Eh? Si...¿Porqué?

-¿Como que porque?Es el capitán del equipo de futbol! - Dice Kanna.

-Ah, si lo que vosotras digais – dice Kagome ignorandolas y sentandose en su sitio.

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde, Kouga esperaba impaciente a Kagome cuando vio pasar a Inuyasha con su "perfecta" novia.

-Hey tú!

-¿Ah?¿Qué quieres Kouga? - Dice Inuyasha.

-Gracias por salir con esa, ahora Kagome está libre y con las defensas bajas, eres idiota tio, pero mejor para mí, esa chica es alucinante.

-Hmp... haz lo que quieras – dijo Inuyasha y siguió caminando, pero realmente, no opinaba lo mismo.

_Mm, no quiero que Kouga se acerque a Kag... pero, ¿a qué se refería con eso de las defensas bajas?¿Estará enferma?_

-Ya estoy aquí – Dice una alegre Kagome.

-Me alegro, ¿Nos vamos? - Dice el castaño.

-Si, claro.

-Venga, te llevo en mi moto.

-Ah! Vale..

Cuando estaban montando en la moto de Kouga, vieron a Inuyasha y a Kiki en la moto de la... ejem.. de Kikio. Al chocarse las miradas de Inu y Kagome, cada una expresó algo diferente, la de Inuyasha, fue de celos, la de Kagome, de preocupación.

A los cinco minutos, Kagome y Kouga ya estaban en el edificio de la chica.

-Gracias por traerme Kouga, has sido muy amable.

-Ha sido todo un placer.

Una vez Kagome ha entrado en su apartamento, lanza la mochila contra el sofá y se va a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Al final se decide por unos vaqueros, una camiseta con un solo tirante de color negro y unas botas negras.

_Mm creo que iré al bosque al que fuí con Sesshomaru, ojalá que esté él... me muero de ganas por verle..._

Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por el ruido del teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Ah hola, soy Inuyasha

-Ah... hola Inu

-¿Oye estás bien? Tenias mala cara y ante todo, somos amigos...

-No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien...

-Ah, vale, bueno, nos vemos, adios.

-Adios.

_Mm si las cosas eran raras antes... ahora más todavia... en fin, mevoy_

Y tras pensar esto, sale por la puerta en dirección al bosque de Sesshomaru, con la esperanza de encontrarle.

Al llegar ahí, ve que no hay nadie.

-Hmp.. no está, bah da igual..-Y tras decir esto, se dirige al claro a mirar las nubes, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

-Sesshomaru..-Susurra Kagome sin darse cuenta.

-¿Me llamabas? - Dice el joven.

-¿Ah?¿Estabas ahí?

-Acabo de llegar.

-Am..

-¿Estás bien?Puedes contarmelo si quieres.

-Ah, yo, estoy confusa...

-¿Qué?¿Porqué?

-Tu hermano... acaba de empezar a salir con Kikio y yo ya no estoy segura de si el me gusta o no.

-Amm..¿Has dicho Kikio?

-Si, Kikio Matsuda, ¿la conoces? Es nueva.

-¿Em?no..

-Ah.. vale.

-Bueno no te preoccupes, mi hermano es idiota.

-Ah.. que me vas a decir a mí...

-Hmp...

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa a tomar algo?

-¿Eh?Vale...

-Vamos.

-Espera, vamos en mi coche.

Diez minutos más tarde ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Kagome.

-No es myt grande, per está bien para mi sola.

-Mm.. está bien.

-Sientate si quieres, en seguida te traigo algo,¿café o té?

-Café, solo, sin azucar.

-Vaalep.

Mientras Kagome prepara el café, su invitado observa que tiene varias fotos de Inuyasha y ella a diferentes edades.

_Definitivamente, ellos estaban muy unidos_...

-Ya está la bebida, y traje algo de comer.

-Am, vale – Dice empezando a comer.

-Y..¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Hmp.. nada, soy estudiante de empresariales en la universidad y a la vez dirijo la empresa de mi padre.

-Am.. que bien.

-Tse, no es nada interesante.

-A mi me lo parece – Dice Kagome sonriente. - ¿Sabes? Me gusta hablar contigo, siento, que no me judgas.

-Es lo que hay.

-Sesshomaru, me gustaría ser tu amiga.

-Hmo, supongo que tener una amiga no me vendrá mal.

-Wii(esa frase es mi sello propio)

-¿Quedamos este fin de semana?

-Claro, te llamo y quedamos.

-Mm vale. Bueno me voy, que tengo trabajo, nos vemos.

-Adios.

_Ash, es...¿una cita?si, una cita de amigos, creo, que esto va a estar bien.-_ Piensa Kagome.

_Dios mio,¿le he pedido una cita?Bueno, solo es como amigos. Ains.. creo que esa chica me gusta de verdad._

Fin del capitulooo!


	4. En tu casa

Ohayou!!

Buenooo!Aquí estoy yo otra vez.. después de tomarme una temporada sabatica..!

La verdad es que estuve de examenes.. asique de sabatico no tuvo mucho...ejem ejem... y la verdad es que me daba pereza seguir escribiendo porque no se me ocurria nada..

En fin... Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi pero como ella es buena nos lo dejara un ratito-

Este capítulo va dedicado a... Zero! Que es mi adorado... gato.. xD aunque a algunos amigos mios les de miedo porque dicen que esta poseido... a fin de cuentas.. solo es que el y yo nos parecemos xD

-blablabla-dialogo

blablabla – narración

_Blablabla –_ pensamiento

(blablabla) – notas de yo xD

-

-Uaah!Que sueño tengo..ayer me dormi muy tarde por pensar en mi futura cita..¿cita?suena raro..mm..¿Qué hora es?-Dice la pelinegra mirando el reloj - ¡¡Naniiiiii!!Tengo que darme prisa si no quiero llegar tarde a clase!!Cuando se hizo esta hora?

Cinco minutos despues ya estaba la joven intentando escapar de casa cuando ve que no tiene el mp3

-Ahh...¿Donde está el cacharro?-dice registrando la habitacion con la mirada – Aha!Ahí estas..-dice mientras que lo coge del sofa y echa a correr por la puerta mientras se pone los auriculares.-_Mm.. que escucho hoy?mm ya se..un poco de Fall Out Boys.. perfecto, tengo aquí la de Dance Dance..!Nyaa!LLego tardeee!_

Diez minutos mas tarde ya estaba en la puerta de su clase.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Le pregunta ella al profesor.

-Está bien, pasa y sientate, pero que no se repita.

-Gracias-Dice ella dedicandole una sonrisa al anciano profesor.

_¿Nani?Hoy no vino Inuyasha.. ni tampoco la paramecia de Kiki _(Sii he dicho paramecia.. esque me encanta ese..¿insulto?ni siquiera llega a insulto.. P)_Igual están enfermos a la vez... -.-U Quizás debería ir a ver a Inuyasha mas tarde.Si, iré luego hasta su casa...aunque ahora que lo pienso..él vive con su hermano..bien, así aprovecho y o saludo.Si... saludaré a ese bomboncito al que me comeria despacio y saboreandolo..Eh!!Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?Él solo es mi amigo!!kagome mala..!_

Pocas horas interminables mas tarde sonó el timbre anunciando el recreo.

-Hey Kagome!

-Ah?Hola Sango, Miroku.

-Hola preciosa Kagome.

-Miroku, ¿puedes dejar de piropear a todas las mujeres?

-Podria...¿Acaso estás celosa?Mi querida Sanguito?

-¿N-n-n-naniii?¿Celosa?¿Yo?

-Emm, Miroku,¿Sabes porqué no vino hoy Inuyasha a clase?

-Pues no, pero tampoco vino Kikio.

-¿Habría sido muy raro que se pusieran enfermos a la vez no?-Dice Sango.

-¿Qué insinuas?-Dice Kagome.

-Hola princesa.-Dice una voz detras de la pelinegra mientras está se gira.

-Ah, hola Kouga.

-Bueno Kagome, nosotros nos vamos.-Dice Sango.

-¿A donde?

-A... a... la biblioteca!

-¿A la biblioteca?¿Vosotros dos?¿Solos?a mi no me engañais.. vais al baño a hacer cosas guarraaaas!!-Dice Kagome con una mirada de espanto. - Me lo podriais haber dicho, a mi me da igual lo que hagais.

-Oh.. Vaya, es que pensabamos que te molestaria-Dice Sango – _Ah.. si le digo que es para dejarla sola con Kouga es capaz de matarnos._Bueno.. Adios Kag.

-Adios Kagome – Dice Miroku feliz pensando que Sango lo decia de verdad.

-Parece que nos han dejado solos...-Dice Kouga con un tono sensual.

-Ah, si, me alegro de que por fin las cosas mejoren entre ellos.

-Si, pero nosotros tambien podemos mejorar – dice el aún con su tono sexy.

-¿Te pasa algo en la voz?La tienes extraña.

-¿Eh?No...-Dice el chico decepcionado – _Ah... vaya inocente que es esta chica... así es como tiene que ser._Eh, Kagome..

-¿Si?-dice ella mientras caminan.

-¿Hoy te llevo a casa?

-Eh... no...

-¿No?

-Hoy a la salida voy a ir a casa de Inuyasha, hoy no vino a clase y estoy preocupada por él.

-Ya veo... Kagome, tu estás enamorada de él,¿verdad?

-Yo...

-Tu silencio me lo dice todo... ya veo, en ese caso, ¿crees que tengo alguna posibilidad contigo?

-Yo... no estoy segura.

-Ya veo, en ese caso, luchare por conquistar tu corazón.

-Lo siento...

-No lo sientas, a pesar de todo seguiremos siendo amigos, y ya verás, te enamorarás de mi sin darte cuenta.

-Kouga...

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes.

-Arigatou.

Justo en ese momento sono el timbre que anunciaba la vuelta a las clases.

-Espera, te acompaño Kagome.

-No.

-¿No?

-Hoy me toca a mi acompañarte,¿te parece bien?

-Jeje, por supuesto mi pequeña rana.

-¿Rana?

-Lo digo cariñosamente.

-Mas te vale.-Dice kagome reflejando una personalidad asesina.

-Ah.. si.. ya.. ya hemos llegado a mi aula, nos vemos mañana. - dice Kouga entrando apresuradamente en la clase.

_Ah, creo que lo he asustado... en fin... es su culpa por llamarme rana_ – Piensa Kagome mientras entra en su clase y se sienta en su sitio de siempre.

Las horas siguientes se dedicó a mirar el sitio vacio de su antigua amigo hasta que por fin llegó la hora de la salida.

-Hey Kagome, ¿te vas tan deprisa? - Dice Miroku.

-Si... voy a ver como está Inuyasha, nos vemooos! - Dice ella y se va por la puerta.

Diez minutos mas tarde ya había llegado a la casa de Inuyasha.

_Ahh!! vine corriendo desde el colegio... estoy cansadísima! Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí – _Piensa la joven mientras llama a la puerta, con la sorpresa de que le abre Sesshomaru.

-Ah! Hola Sesshomaru me alegro de verte, ¿está Inuyasha?

-¿Eh? Hola. No, aún no ha llegado de clase

-¿Como? Pero si el no ha...

-¿Que él no ha que?

-Eh.. nada nada..

-No me mientas, tu misma dijiste que somos amigos ¿no? Pues que yo sepa los amigos no se mienten entre ellos.

-Ah, esta bien, tu hermano hoy no fue a clase así que di por supuesto que estaría enfermo, por favor no se lo digas a tu hermano, podría enfadarse y dejar de ser mi amigo

-¿Que no me diga el qué?-Dice un Inuyasha recién llegado.

-¿Eeeh?¿Lo has oido? - Dice una aterrada Kagome.

-¿Qué me ocultas para qué yo pueda dejar de ser tu amigo?

-N-n-nada...

-Que ella y yo somos novios – Dice Sesshomaru – Ella no quería decirtelo porque pensó que te ibas a enfadar, pero ya le dije yo que eso no era posible porque tu estas con Kikio.

-¿¡Queee!?Que sois qué!?Eso no es verdad...¿A qué no Kagome?

-Y si no lo es, ¿que hace ella aquí?a ti te acaba de ver hace un rato en clase,¿no?  
-Eh?Si, si claro, pero eso no me lo creo.

-¡Pues a mi me da igual que no te lo creas!¡No te tengo porqué demostrar nada!No actues como si estuvieras celoso porque no puedes!No tienes ese derecho!

-Grr...-Dice el menor de los Taisho marchandose a su habitación

-Arigatou Sesshomaru, has mentido a tu hermano para protegerme.

-No lo hice por ti solamente, queria ver si se atrevia a mentirme a la cara, y está claro que lo hace.

-Vaya, eres realmente inteligente, tanto que das miedo.

-No tienes de que precuparte, contra tí no haré nada.

-Gracias otra vez.

-No te disculpes tanto, no es tu culpa todo lo que pasa en el mundo.

-Hai..

-Ya qué estás aquí, ¿quieres quedarte a comer?

-¿De verdad? Claro! Pero solo con una condición.

-Sorprendeme.

-Cocino yo.

-Mm, está bien.

Media hora mas tarde la comida ya estaba echa y lista para comer.

-Sesshomaru, ¿le digo a tu hermano que venga a comer?

-Hmp, como quieras.

-En ese caso, voy a buscarle.

Kagome subió las escaleras y fue hacia la habitacion de Inuyasha, ella sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba, la conocía de memoria, cada uno de los objetos que está contenía, se había pasado muchas tardes en esa habitación, jugando y riendo con su amigo.

-Inuyasha – Dice ella golpeando suavemente la puerta. - ¿Vienes a comer?Cociné yo... tu plato favorito.

-Jam, está bien – dice él abriendo la puerta.

El recorrido hasta el comedor fue en silencio, un incomodo silencio.Al llegar Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron, uno enfrente de otro, y sesshomaru en el centro de los dos.

-Gracias por poner la mesa Sesshomaru. - Dice Kagome sonriente.

-No pasa nada.

La comida trasncurrio en silencio, con bastantes miradas cruzadas entre los comensales, menos Sesshomaru, que no se molestó en mirar a nadie.

-Ah, qué bien he comido! - Dice Inuyasha sonriendo.

-¿Ya no estás enfadado? - Dice una feliz Kagome.

-No, porque como se que es mentira pues no me enfado.

-Idiota – susurra Sesshomaru de forma que él no lo escuchó.

-¿Qué? - Dice el perrito (para mi siempre será el perritooo)

-Nada.

-Bueno mis pececillos, es hora de que me vaya a casa, Zero se debe de sentir muy solo.

-¿Qué tal está ese enano cazador de ratones?

-Pues muy bien, la verdad, no puede quejarse.

-¿Te llevo a casa? - Pregunta Sesshomaru.

-No hace falta, quiero ir dando un paseo.

-Está bien, nos vemos, ¿mañana paso a buscarte al colegio?

-¿Irías?

-Si.

-Mm, está bien, con una condición.

-¿Cuál? - Dice Sesshomaru intrigado.

-Que vengas a comer a mi casa.

-Mm, entonces paso por ti a la salida.

-Si, nos vemos, adios Inu.-Dice ella dejando a un Inuyasha atónito.

_¿Novia de Sesshomaru?La verdad es, que el chaval es muy guapo, no estaría mal que fuera de verdad.¿Nani? Está claro que estó es solo una mentira que dijo para salvarme, además, aunque él sea guapo, yo sigo enamorada de Inuyasha, mi Inuyasha. _

Al llegar a casa, kagome se tumbó en su cama y se puso a pensar en los hermanos Taisho, y pensando en ellos, se quedó profundamente dormida, con Zero a su lado.

-

Fin del capitulooo!

Gracias a todos por los reviews! Me dan muchos animos para seguir

Proximamente... moreee!


	5. En la mia

Después de muchísimo tiempo de dejar este fic abandonado, he decidido retomarlo, quizás debido a mi graaan aburrimiento después de terminar mi época de exámenes

Bueno, Inuyasha no me pertenece a mi, es de Rumiko Takahashi, solo hago esto para matar el tiempo haha

-blablabla-dialogo

blablabla – narración

_Blablabla –_ pensamiento

(blablabla) – notas de yo xD

_

-Buenos días universo! - Exclamó Kagome recién levantada. _Hoy viene a buscarme Sesshomaru al instituto, espero no meter la pata..._

Después de una larga ducha y de desayunar, la joven salió de casa y tras caminar varios minutos, llegó al instituto, donde la esperaría una larga jornada.

-Porfín llegas princesa!! - Dijo Miroku al llegar a su lado en clase.

-Miroku, aun es temprano – Mientras decía esto, Kagome observaba que en la clase solo estaban el joven, Kagura y Kanna, que la miraron de un modo nada agradable

-Es que hoy llegue antes de tiempo porque tengo cosas que hablar contigo. - Diciendo esto arrastro a la mujer hacia el pasillo.

-Tu dirás.

-Es acerca de Kouga, ¿sabes? Deberías salir con el algún día, Inuyasha se está volviendo un imbécil, no pierdas tu tiempo con el.

-¿Qué insinúas? No me gusta Kouga en absoluto y menos Inu.

-A mi no me hace falta que me mientas, me he dado cuenta de como lo miras, todos lo hemos visto.

-Dejalo Miroku, pero gracias por el consejo. - Tras decir esto Kagome volvió a clase y se sentó en su sitio correspondiente, a los cinco minutos, llegaron Kikio y su perrito.

-Hey Kag, buenos dias. Gracias por no delatarme ayer.

-De nada Inu, pero que no se repita!

-Jaja lo que tu digas. Ya hablaremos. - Dijo dirigiéndose a su sitio después de que Kikio mirara asesinamente a Kagome sin que esta se percatara.

Tras varias horas de clase, llegó la hora de la salida, y Kagome se estaba poniendo nerviosa debido a sus planes para después._ Quizás puedo decirle que me encuentro mal y que lo pospongamos para otro día.. no! Kagome, tienes que ser_ _una mujer de verdad y asumir las consecuencias, ademas, Sesshomaru es muy guapo, para que negarlo, pero es el hermano de Inuyasha!¿Y eso que?Inuyasha tiene novia, no tiene nada de malo salir con otras personas._

Apenas sin percatarse, Kagome estaba en la entrada del instituto, a breves segundos de cruzar la puerta que la conduciría al joven, y porfin había llegado la hora. Al salir se dio cuenta de lo popular que era Sesshomaru, todas las chicas estaban cuchicheando y mirando hacia el peliblanco.

-Hola Sesshomaru.

-Buenas tarde, ¿lista para irte?

-Claro, vamos. - De repente todos los nervios que ella poseía desaparecieron. No vio la cara de asco que tenia Kikio cuando los miró, ni la cara de celos y rabia que puso Inuyasha.

-Hacia tu casa entonces, no?

-Exacto.

Solo al entrar Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de lo extraña que era esa situación. Normalmente solo entraba en el piso de las mujeres con fines sexuales, nunca amistosos ni nada parecido a lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, entonces se preguntó porqué alguien de la edad de Kagome vivía de una manera tan solitaria, pero decidió que no era el momento de preguntar.

-Asique este enano es Zero, el otro día no lo vi.

-Es que de vez en cuando se va a dar largos paseos y tarda días en volver, a saber lo que hará con gatitas en celo jaja

-Quien sabe, tiene aspecto de seductor.

-Bueno, voy a hacer la comida, puedes ponerte cómodo si quieres.

Mientras ella hacía la cena él ojeó el salón, que no era muy espacioso, pero estaba bien decorado y era bastante luminoso, lo que lo convertía en un lugar acogedor. Pronto vio las fotos que estaban en la mesa y se aproximo a verlas. En una de ellas estaba Kagome con un niño pequeño y dos adultos, todos sonreían y parecían amables, Sesshomaru supuso que era la familia de Kagome. En la otra foto estaban Inuyasha y ella de pequeños, cubiertos de barro y sosteniendo una pelota de fútbol.

-Ya está todo listo – Canturreó una voz desde la cocina – Ah, esa foto es de un día que nos fuimos de picnic, cuando teníamos ocho años, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, nuestras madres se enfadaron porque jugando al fútbol la pelota se nos cayó a un charco de barro y nos

Durante la cena, Sesshomaru recordó la foto de la familia de Kagome, y armándose de valor, decidió preguntar.

-Puedo preguntar una cosa?

-¿Otra mas?

-¿Que?

-Si, has preguntado que si puedes preguntar algo jaja, pero si, pregunta.

-¿Donde está tu familia?

-Ah, asique viste la foto... Mi familia es Zero, al menos, toda la familia que me queda viva. Mis padres y mi hermano murieron en un accidente de tráfico hace tres años.

-Vaya, lo siento...

-No pasa nada, fue doloroso en su día, pero lo tengo superado – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo.

-A cambio de tu pregunta, te puedo hacer yo otra?

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-¿De que conoces a Kikio?

-¿Qué?

-Si no quieres no contestes.

-Kikio es mi exnovia, estuvimos juntos durante casi un año, pero descubrí que me estaba engañando con otro.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-Da igual, si me disculpas, tengo algo de prisa, tengo que trabajar. Ya nos veremos, gracias por todo.

-No importa, ya hablaremos, ciao.

_Kikio es la exnovia de Sesshomaru... Obviamente ella sabía que Inuyasha es el hermano de Sesshomaru, son muy parecidos y se apellidan igual, entonces,¿Porqué está con él?¿Lo quiere de verdad?_


End file.
